El anhelo de la bestia
by xValkyriax
Summary: Tras la derrota de Naraku, Kagome no sabe si quedarse en la era feudal y esperar a que Inuyasha admita sus sentimientos. Mientras, el poderoso Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, Sesshomaru, está intranquilo por el futuro de su territorio. Un breve encuentro inesperado hará que lo imposible se vuelva realidad. ¿Logrará la bestia imponerse a la razón?
1. Capítulo 1 - El reencuentro

**Capítulo 1 - Reencuentro**

* * *

Tras su regreso a la era feudal después de haber terminado sus exámenes finales, Kagome no hacía más que meditar sobre su futuro. Varios años pasaron desde la primera vez que, a través del pozo situado en el templo de su abuelo, viajó a través del tiempo y conoció a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo. Sin embargo ahora que había terminado sus estudios, no tenía motivos para volver a la era moderna, exceptuando las visitas que hacía a su familia esporádicamente, cada vez menos frecuentes. La principal preocupación de Kagome era el hecho de qué iba entre Inuyasha y ella, si iba a convertirla en su pareja para toda la vida o si optaría por dejarla ir sin hacer nada.

En los últimos meses antes de acabar con Naraku, Inuyasha no fue a buscar a Kikyo como solía hacer, muy al contrario se quedaba siempre a su lado e incluso más de una vez Kagome le sorprendió mirándola mientras dormía, a veces incluso demasiado cerca. Sango era partidaria de la idea de que Inuyasha finalmente se había decidido por Kagome, pero no tenía el valor necesario para afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos y reclamar a Kagome como su pareja. Miroku, siempre que encontraba una oportunidad, lanzaba algún comentario a Inuyasha sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kagome, pero el hanyou se incomodaba y cambiaba de tema, o incluso desaparecía entre los árboles durante horas. La situación se estaba volviendo un tanto incómoda para el grupo, más aún con las frecuentes visitas de Koga, el joven líder de la tribu de los lobos, que parecía cada vez más decidido en convertir a Kagome en su pareja, por lo que el grupo no solo tenía que aguantar las actitudes extrañas de Inuyasha, sino que también sus ataques de celos y constantes peleas con Koga, que no se daba por vencido.

Kagome, por su parte, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha desde hacía años y había pensado en más de una ocasión que quizás debería dar ella el primer paso, pero desde que Inuyasha la dejara y fuera en búsqueda de Kikyo en más de una ocasión en el pasado, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, se generó en ella una inseguridad que hoy en día perduraba e impedía cualquier tipo de avance por su parte, sin importar lo que Sango y Miroku le afirmaban una y otra vez sobre Inuyasha y lo mucho que la quería a pesar de sus actitudes.

Por todo esto es por lo que Kagome meditaba en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras miraba a las estrellas y la luna, que con su resplandor iluminaba el campamento que habían levantado horas antes de que anocheciera. No podía esperar por siempre a Inuyasha, él tendría una vida larga e incluso inmortal por tener sangre de youkai, pero al fin y al cabo ella era una simple humana, y si Inuyasha no se decidía pronto, no tendría más opción que volver a la era moderna y retomar su vida, incluso podría darle una oportunidad a Hojo que, según le había contado su madre, todavía de vez en cuando llamaba y preguntaba por ella.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta Kagome? Duérmete ya – dijo Inuyasha, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

\- Eso intento.

\- ¿Ocurre algo que te impida dormir? No percibo el olor de esos días al mes en los que te cuesta dormir.

\- ¡No Inuyasha! No estoy en esos días del mes y no es asunto tuyo lo que me pase. Me voy al baño, ¡y no me sigas!

\- Cualquiera diría que estás en esos días, con ese temperamento – dijo Inuyasha un poco confundido por la actitud de Kagome, que le lanzó una mirada amenazadora antes de adentrarse en la espesura del bosque.

Agotada emocionalmente pero a la vez queriendo retomar sus reflexiones, Kagome se recostó en un árbol antiguo un poco alejado del campamento, con la tranquilidad de la noche como compañera. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos una presencia bastante distante y maligna la alertó inmediatamente. Kagome estaba orgullosa de que a lo largo de los años y gracias al entrenamiento recibido, su percepción y poderes espirituales habían aumentado considerablemente, ya que si hubiera ocurrido lo mismo tres años atrás, probablemente ni hubiera notado aquella presencia demoníaca. La presencia le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba discernir de quien se podía tratar. La curiosidad pudo con ella, y se dirigió hacia el lugar desde el que emanaba aquel campo de energía demoníaca. Por suerte, había sido precavida y había cogido su arco y flechas, por lo que se dispuso a adentrarse más aún en el bosque. Una energía demoníaca tan fuerte solo podía provenir de un youkai muy fuerte, posiblemente un daiyoukai, algo que le hizo percatarse de que quizás no había sido una buena idea dejar que la curiosidad la dominara y la llevara hasta allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fuera quien fuera, seguramente ya había sido detectada por aquella presencia.

Kagome escuchó ruidos y gruñidos. No cabía duda, había al menos dos youkais y parecía que se estaban enfrentando entre ellos. Un poco asustada, se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano y allí lo vio, en un claro del bosque, luchando contra otro inu youkai. Por eso le resultaba familiar aquella presencia, se trataba del hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Se encontraba solo, sin ninguno de sus acompañantes, y luchando ferozmente contra otro inu youkai. Observando la situación más detenidamente, Kagome se percató de que en el claro había también una mujer sentada observando a Sesshomaru y su oponente con mirada aburrida, definitivamente esperando el desenlace del enfrentamiento, y lo más llamativo es que se trataba también de una inu youkai. El final no se hizo esperar, se escuchó al poco tiempo un ruido seco, el inu youkai que había osado enfrentarse a Sesshomaru había caído. La mujer se levantó y se acercó a Sesshomaru, que la miraba fríamente.

\- No había necesidad de esto Sesshomaru, todavía no soy tu pareja como para que actúes de esta manera.

\- Pronto lo serás, y tu deber es respetarme.

\- No tengo por qué hacerlo hasta que sea tu pareja, no puedes controlarme, no lo olvides. Me divertiré todo lo que me plazca, hasta que llegue el día.

\- Me respetarás o morirás, Kasumi. Es mi última advertencia.

\- No me das miedo Sesshomaru, sé que jamás me matarías. No encontrarás a nadie mejor para engendrar un heredero que te suceda en las tierras del oeste.

Sesshomaru, con Bakusaiga en la mano, acercó la espada al cuello de la inu youkai.

\- No me subestimes - Kasumi, con un poco de miedo, miró con recelo a Sesshomaru y desapareció entre la espesura de los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche.

\- ¿Eres la humana de Inuyasha, verdad? Será mejor que te marches inmediatamente – dijo Sesshomaru con indiferencia, mientras guardaba su Bakusaiga y comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta. Kagome, que había pasado en un segundo de la perplejidad de la situación que había visto, al miedo de que Sesshomaru la matara al instante por haber visto aquello, había perdido la capacidad de hablar por un instante. Finalmente, antes de que Sesshomaru desapareciera, dijo un poco asustada:

\- Lo siento mucho Sesshomaru, no pretendía espiarte ni nada parecido, estaba por aquí porque sentí una presencia maligna pero… - Sesshomaru repentinamente dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta. En cuestión de segundos, se había posicionado delante de Kagome, que ahora mismo se encontraba verdaderamente aterrorizada.

\- Vuelve con Inuyasha y no vuelvas a adentrarte en mis tierras. La próxima vez puede que no salgas con vida.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras la miraba con indiferencia. Nuevamente, en cuestión de segundos, desapareció de la vista de Kagome, que inevitablemente estaba temblando.

Siempre había tenido cierto miedo al hermano de Inuyasha, miedo que había disminuido con el paso del tiempo al ver que en el fondo Sesshomaru sí tenía sentimientos y compasión, sobre todo al observar su actitud con Rin, a la que cuidaba y protegía como si fuera su propia hija. Sin embargo esa noche, el temor que anteriormente se había disipado casi por completo, volvió con todas sus fuerzas. Bajo aquella apariencia indiferente y estoica que tanto lo caracterizaba, la mirada de Sesshomaru transmitía peligro, por encima de todo. Kagome echó a correr sin mirar atrás, había sido muy tonta e ingenua al aventurarse sola, en medio de la noche, dentro del bosque que ahora sabía que era del dominio del Señor de las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru.

A unos kilómetros de allí, Sesshomaru meditaba sentado, debajo de un árbol, antes de volver al campamento en el que se encontraban sus seguidores. No estaba de humor como para aguantar las bienvenidas de Jaken. Le preocupaba el futuro de las tierras que había heredado de su padre, ya que Kasumi no estaba resultando ser la mujer apropiada para ocupar el cargo de señora de las tierras del oeste. No se podía negar la sangre de daiyoukai que llevaba en sus venas, que sería perfecta a la hora de concebir un heredero de sangre pura, tan fuerte como él e Inu No Taisho.

Kasumi era hija de un poderoso inu youkai que murió un siglo después que su padre y desde su nacimiento, sus padres habían decidido que debían casarse por el bien del reino y la continuidad de un poderoso linaje. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru comenzaba a considerar que debería buscar a una candidata mucho más apropiada, menos caprichosa, y que no fuera tan irresponsable, indisciplinada e irrespetuosa como Kasumi. Por otra parte, Sesshomaru no se sentía atraído físicamente por ella. No se podía negar que poseía belleza suficiente como para atraer y seducir a cualquier demonio, pero con él no surtía efecto. Conocidos y abundantes eran los pretendientes de Kasumi, algunos incluso eran tan buen partido como él, sin embargo, por motivos desconocidos para él, Kasumi seguía empeñada en convertirse en su pareja.

Por unos segundos, la imagen de la humana de su medio hermano se cruzó por su mente, algo que intentó hacer desaparecer inmediatamente. Por desgracia, esa mujer, por muy humana que fuera, representaba lo que él consideraba verdaderamente atractivo en el sexo opuesto. Kasumi era muy bella, delgada y fuerte, y como la mayoría de las youkais, su piel era dura e incluso un poco áspera. Por otra parte, la humana tenía curvas, pechos abundantes de los que Kasumi carecía, que invitaban a cogerlos y acariciarlos durante el apareamiento, además de unas caderas lo suficientemente anchas como para que los cachorros pudieran salir sin problemas durante el parto. La humana también tenía un trasero que en ocasiones con el viento y sus atuendos, tan poco apropiados e indecentes, se apreciaba demasiado bien e incitaba a actos impuros que deberían estar prohibidos con una humana. Por otra parte su piel, a diferencia de la de Kasumi, aparentaba ser suave y delicada, incitando a ser acariciada. Sesshomaru siempre había evitado a las mujeres humanas, le parecían seres inferiores en todos los sentidos y además no quería caer en desgracia como su padre. Nunca se había fijado detenidamente en ellas, pero en la lucha contra Naraku y con la presencia constante de esta humana que había llamado ligeramente su atención, por la osadía y el poder que tenía además de su trato cálido con Rin, no había podido evitar fijarse alguna vez en ella. Era la primera vez que observaba con atención a una mujer humana. Desgraciadamente, a su bestia no le disgustó para nada la visión, por lo que desde aquel descubrimiento, evitó mirarla o tratar con ella todo lo posible.

Tras la derrota reciente de Naraku, se había librado de su presencia, hasta aquella noche. Un mal momento, porque estaba cerca la fase de luna llena en la que su bestia reclamaba una pareja, pero por suerte para él, controlaba a su bestia y no volvería a encontrarse con la mujer de Inuyasha nunca más. De eso estaba seguro porque el temor que desprendía aquella mujer tras su previa amenaza, y como echó a correr posteriormente, aseguraba que jamás volvería a adentrarse en sus tierras.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Las aguas termales

**Capítulo 2 - Las aguas termales**

Tras aquel encuentro, Kagome no logró conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, y por suerte para ella, Inuyasha no volvió a importunarla. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el frío e impasible Sesshomaru reclamara como pareja a una youkai. De hecho, jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente una situación como aquella en la que el protagonista fuera Sesshomaru.

Lentamente fue incorporándose, mientras Sango y Miroku levantaban el campamento.

\- Kagome no seas perezosa y levántate ya, tenemos que irnos – dijo Inuyasha con tono impaciente.

\- Ya voy – dijo Kagome mientras despertaba lentamente a Shippo, que dormía cada noche acurrucado al lado de su bolsa de dormir.

\- Tenemos que cambiar de dirección aunque tardemos más, no quiero adentrarme en las tierras del maldito de mi hermano.

Ante esta afirmación, Kagome comenzó a sonrojarse. Ella ya se había adentrado en aquellas tierras sin saberlo, y el señor de los reinos del oeste no se había mostrado especialmente complacido al verla.

\- Inuyasha, no podemos tardar más días en llegar, tenemos que recolectar los últimos fragmentos de la Shikon no tama cuanto antes. – dijo Miroku un poco alertado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Miroku, no podemos correr el riesgo de que nuevos demonios resurjan y busquen apoderarse de la esfera. – dijo Sango, que ya se encontraba lista para continuar el largo viaje.

\- Además está casi completa. El Señor Sesshomaru ha sido compasivo últimamente, e incluso ha colaborado en la destrucción de Naraku.

\- No Miroku, mi hermano no es compasivo. Antes de que Naraku muriera, le éramos útiles. Ahora sin embargo no tenemos ninguna utilidad para él y además se está acercando la fase lunar, por lo que estará especialmente agresivo.

\- ¿La fase lunar? – dijo Kagome un tanto confundida. Jamás hubiera pensado que las fases lunares afectaran al imperturbable Sesshomaru.

\- A veces se me olvida que no sabes nada de los youkais – dijo Inuyasha resignado – una vez cada cincuenta años, la luna adopta una fase especial en la que los demonios que no tengan pareja, pueden ser parcial o totalmente dominados por la bestia que llevan dentro. Únicamente les ocurre a los que son completamente demonios, por eso a mí no me afecta.

\- ¿Cuándo será esta fase lunar? Pensaba que faltarían al menos cinco años más, debo de haber hecho algún cálculo mal – dijo Sango pensativa.

\- De aquí a una o dos noches. – dijo Inuyasha con tono serio.

\- Además no solo el Señor Sesshomaru se podría ver afectado, sino que también el resto de youkais sin pareja que nos encontremos – dijo Miroku mirando alertado a Kagome y Sango - ¿Cuál es la forma de actuar de los youkais bajo la fase lunar, Inuyasha? ¿Atacan a las mujeres independientemente de si son humanas o demonio?

\- Sí, la bestia que llevan dentro busca satisfacer sus necesidades aunque no conviertan en su pareja a las mujeres que capturen. De todas maneras, Sesshomaru nunca ha dejado que su bestia lo dominara hasta tal punto, y del resto de youkais nos podremos deshacer sin problemas. – dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Pero aun así estará más agresivo… Ahora lo comprendo todo – dijo Kagome pensando en voz alta.

\- ¿Ahora comprendes qué? – dijo Inuyasha mirándola perspicazmente.

\- Nada nada, olvídalo.

\- Kagome…

\- ¡Está bien! Os lo contaré. Anoche tuve un encuentro en el bosque con Sesshomaru…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es que no me has dicho nada? ¿Te hizo algo?

\- Inuyasha, ¡déjame terminar! Llegué caminando a un claro del bosque, y vi que Sesshomaru mató a otro youkai de su propia raza. Además, había una mujer inu youkai también, y al parecer es la prometida de Sesshomaru o algo similar por lo que pude entender.

\- Interesante – dijo Miroku pensativo – Entonces a lo mejor el Señor Sesshomaru ya tendrá pareja para cuando comience la fase lunar. Podemos continuar sin preocuparnos.

\- Un momento. ¿Sesshomaru mató a otro demonio que estaba cortejando a esa inu youkai? Puede que tengas razón Miroku, mi hermano no haría nada semejante a no ser que esté por emparejarse. No me has contestado Kagome, ¿te hizo algo ese maldito de mi hermano?

\- No, solo me dijo que no nos adentráramos en su territorio, no sé si a modo de amenaza o advertencia. – al recordar la cercanía de Sesshomaru, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome.

\- Entonces no creo que sea muy adecuado adentrarnos en su territorio – dijo Sango preocupada.

\- Si Sesshomaru ha actuado así, es porque va a emparejarse, sin lugar a dudas. Creo que si pasamos por su territorio lo más rápido que podamos no habrá problemas, como mucho acamparemos una noche o dos. Continuemos. – dijo Inuyasha arrodillándose para que Kagome subiera a su espalda y así continuar el viaje.

En cuanto el grupo se puso en marcha y a medida que se iban adentrando más y más en el territorio del señor de las tierras del oeste, Kagome comenzaba a sentirse muy intranquila. Sesshomaru podía ser cuando quería un ser despiadado, capaz de cualquier cosa, y sabía que sin esfuerzo podía acabar con su vida en cuestión de segundos. Cuando lo vio en el bosque, vio algo feral en su mirada, más allá de la impasibilidad de sus facciones, algo que verdaderamente la aterró. ¿Sería acaso que su bestia estaba empezando a manifestarse antes de tiempo? Kagome solo esperaba y rezaba porque salieran sanos y salvos de aquellas tierras cuantos antes.

Mientras, lejos de allí, Sesshomaru se disponía a dirigirse a su fortaleza.

\- Jaken, espera aquí con Ah-Un, volveré al anochecer.

\- Pero mi señor, déjeme ir con usted, por favor, no estamos lejos de su fortaleza – dijo Jaken con mirada suplicante. Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y miró fríamente a su lacayo mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

\- Lo siento mi señor, por favor perdóneme, no volveré a contradecirle. Estaremos esperándole impacientemente mi señor.

Antes de continuar recorriendo los pueblos humanos que se encontraban en su territorio, y así encontrar uno apropiado y más cercano para Rin, había asuntos importantes que debía tratar antes de la fase lunar. No le gustaba mucho el hecho de que Rin estuviera en un pueblo tan alejado de su territorio, a pesar de que el pueblo de aquella anciana Kaede era muy adecuado, Rin estaba muy lejos y no podía protegerla y velar por su educación tanto como le hubiera gustado.

En cuanto llegó a su fortaleza, hizo llamar a uno de sus lacayos más eminentes, Takeshi, un guerrero inu youkai disciplinado y leal, y también al encargado de organizar la unión entre él y Kasumi.

\- Quiero cancelar la unión con Kasumi. Haced lo apropiado para que así sea.

\- Pero mi señor, no podemos hacer eso a estas alturas, ya está todo preparado. – dijo el encargado temeroso al pensar en la posible reacción de su señora Kasumi al enterarse de la noticia.

\- Tu señora no está preparada ni es la persona adecuada para ostentar el título de señora de las tierras del oeste. Takeshi, encárgate del asunto.

\- Sí, mi señor.

Tras despachar a Takeshi y al encargado, Sesshomaru se quedó reflexionando, en su estudio, sobre si había tomado la mejor decisión. Sin duda Kasumi había sido irrespetuosa con él, era caprichosa, no sabía cuál era su lugar y tampoco tenía noción de sus responsabilidades, incluso había sido promiscua últimamente para llamar su atención. No podía tener como pareja para toda su larga vida a una mujer como aquella. El recuerdo de su madre, tan parecía a Kasumi en muchos aspectos, le hizo sentir un poco de compasión y respeto hacia su padre. No le extrañaba que hubiera acabado rompiendo el enlace que tenía con su madre, un enlace sin amor y con el único propósito de engendrar un fuerte heredero. Sin embargo, no comprendía la elección de su padre por una humana, ¿habría sido su bestia el que había reclamado a Izayoi? No, recordaba perfectamente el amor que profesaba su padre por ella. Jamás lo lograría comprender, aunque sí tenía claro que no quería tener un destino similar al de sus padres.

Tras unos momentos de reflexión, Sesshomaru salió de su fortaleza nuevamente, y se adentró en el oscuro bosque para volver con Jaken y Ah-Un, pero a mitad de camino un olor le hizo detenerse. Era Inuyasha, con todo su grupo. Aquella mujer no había tomado en serio sus palabras. Lentamente, fue en dirección al campamento de Inuyasha.

Kagome, Sango y Shippo habían descubierto unas aguas termales no muy lejos del campamento. A pesar de ser poco profundas, eran perfectas para relajarse tras un día agotador. Shippo y Sango salieron antes ya que no eran tan asiduos al aseo personal como ella. Recostada en las rocas, se relajó y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Kagome se encontraba otra vez en el bosque, cerca de aquel claro en el que había visto a Sesshomaru. Apoyada contra el árbol desde el que había presenciado todas aquellas escenas entre los inu youkai, se recostó respirando aliviada, ya que se encontraba sola. Pero en realidad estaba muy equivocada, ya que en cuestión de segundos, Sesshomaru estaba en frente de ella, como la última vez. Kagome miró al cielo, y a pesar de que estaba lleno de estrellas, la luna llena las opacaba con todo su resplandor. "Oh no, la fase lunar" pensó, mientras posaba sus ojos en la mirada ámbar penetrante de Sesshomaru. Estuvieron lo que parecieron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, y de repente Sesshomaru la cogió del cuello con uno de sus brazos, y acercándola lentamente, comenzó a oler su pelo, su cara y su cuello. Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las acciones del daiyoukai, que seguía inspeccionándola. Sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar, y eso en lugar de asustarla, hizo que algo dentro de ella vibrara y palpitara. Era innegable que Sesshomaru, a pesar de ser frío, cruel e impasible, era muy atractivo, más alto que su hermano, más ancho de hombros, además de que físicamente parecía más maduro y su mirada transmitía inteligencia. De repente, Kagome se quedó paralizada al sentir la lengua de Sesshomaru en su cuello. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por dentro, sobre todo al sentir sus colmillos sobre su piel. Súbitamente, Sesshomaru se alejó un poco y con una de sus garras rasgó de un solo movimiento su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda ante él. Intentó taparse como pudo, pero fue en vano, Sesshomaru apartó sus brazos y esta vez se apoderó de sus labios. Kagome estaba tan sorprendida que abrió la boca para decirle que parara, que no deberían hacer esto, y Sesshomaru aprovechó e introdujo su lengua. Kagome se olvidó de todo alrededor, incluso de lo que iba a decir mientras un fuego, antes desconocido para ella, se apoderaba de su cuerpo, necesitando el contacto y la cercanía de Sesshomaru y acercándose más a él sin darse cuenta. Sesshomaru comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, y Kagome no pudo evitar emitir pequeños gemidos al sentir la piel caliente de Sesshomaru en contacto con su piel. Sesshomaru rompió el beso, y lentamente, tras volver a lamer y morder su cuello, fue bajando hasta que llegó a sus pechos, y Kagome perdió la noción de todo al sentir como Sesshomaru atrapaba sus pezones con la boca y los acariciaba con su lengua. El ardor que estaba experimentando su cuerpo iba incrementando, mientras vibraba de placer y ansiaba más, mucho más de él.

De repente, Kagome se despertó, y la vergüenza comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Había tenido un sueño erótico nada más ni nada menos que con Sesshomaru, debía de estar loca. Si Inuyasha se enterara, cualquier futuro con él quedaría hecho añicos. ¿Por qué no había tenido nunca ningún sueño erótico con Inuyasha? Kagome todavía notaba como su cuerpo había reaccionado al sueño. Estaba húmeda, su interior seguía vibrando un poco, además de que respiraba agitadamente. Sin duda, había sido uno de los sueños más realistas que había tenido, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente al recordar los detalles. Tras salir del agua, secarse, vestirse y retomar el camino al campamento, su mente no pudo eludir analizar el sueño. Debía reconocer que se sentía atraída por Sesshomaru, era inevitable reconocer que era muy atractivo físicamente, además después de aquel sueño, decir lo contrario hubiera sido mentirse a sí misma. Pero ella en realidad quería a Inuyasha, así que no había nada de malo en tener sueños eróticos con su hermano mayor, ¿no? Era como les ocurría a sus amigas, que estaban prendadas de aquellos actores y cantantes que veían en la televisión e internet, tan lejanos para ellas. Con Sesshomaru era algo similar, una figura muy lejana y distante, atractivo, pero no había nada más de por medio. Aunque en realidad, ella sí había tenido varios contactos en persona con él, a diferencia de sus amigas, y eso en realidad marcaba una pequeña diferencia.

Suspirando mientras su mente intentaba recuperarse de la confusión tras aquel sueño, Kagome fue acercándose al campamento, sin imaginarse que allí mismo acababa de llegar el demonio que no había salido de su mente desde aquel sueño en las aguas termales.


End file.
